Sammy's Promise Reprise
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for safety! Written for DjinnAtwood!
1. No Sleep Walking

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome new Padawans to the Dark Side! What's this? A new Winchester Adventure?! *Gasp* Lol! Anyways, in my last adventure I asked you guys to pick a story for me to write next and this one was the most popular, and my beloved Jedi DjinnAtwood has been wanting me to write this for a while. So my beloved DjinnAtwood, you get your wish! *Throws confetti* Whee! Lol! So what do you say we get the show on the road? Let's go!**

**Summary: A vision leads Sammy to Silent Hill, or was it something else? While in Silent Hill Sam finds out the truth about what happened 30 years ago. Wanting to do something Sammy promises to help. Can he keep his promise and find his way back home? Stay tuned. Will follow the movie (which I'll be watching as I'm writing)!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own! **

**This is no sleepwalking**

"SAMMY!"

"Bobby he's not here! SAM! SAMMY!" Dean cried.

"Dean! He's over there!" Bobby shouted as he pointed to a ledge from his perch in the big tree.

Sam had wandered off in the middle of the night and Dean couldn't find him. He and Bobby looked everywhere in the Salvage yard. They then started looking in the back yard and when they found Sam's boot prints they feared the worst. It wasn't like Sammy to just wander off in the middle of the night like this. Especially to the cliffs and ledges.

Dean sprinted as fast as he could spotting Sammy too close the edge of the cliff he was on. When he got closer he could see the vacant expression on his face when he got his visions, not only that he was swaying so much the wind could blow him over. Dean thanked whatever God that it was a warm windless night.

"SAMMY! HOLD ON!" Dean shouted.

Sam wasn't listening to anything but the voice calling him. Hell. He wasn't even awake. He swayed as he walked but he had to listen to the voice. It was calling to him. Begging him to come. Moaning could be heard and the ground fifty feet blow the cliff turned into a metal mine-ish thing, and there stood a little girl. Was she the one calling to him?

"Home..." Sam mumbled.

He was about to jump down to the girl when he felt his brother tackling him to the ground away from edge. He began writhe as if pain, and he was screaming and moaning.

"HOME! Home!" Sam screamed in his sleep.

"Shh Sammy. We're going home. Wake up. Come on buddy." Dean soothed lifting his brother in his arms and rocking him.

"Silent Hill! Home! Silent Hill!" Sam moaned.

Bobby walked up and knelt down to them.

"Bobby. He said it again. But this time he called it 'home'. There's no way this is a vision." Dean said warily.

Bobby nodded and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get him home and back into bed." Bobby said.

Dean nodded. He got up and lifted his brother into a firemans carry. It was easier now since Sammy was fallen back into a deep peaceful sleep. Dean had carried him all the way back and gently placed him on the couch. There was no way Dean would be able to sleep so he might as well keep an eye on his slumbering brother. So tucked his baby in and took a seat on the floor next to him.

Dean was brought out of his thoughts when a coffee mug came into his view. He reached up and took it.

"Thanks." He said softly.

"Welcome." Bobby said and went to sit at his desk

Dean took a sip and sighed.

"What are we going to do Bobby? This is the fifth time this week this has happened!" Dean exclaimed softly.

"I've been looking into it and Silent Hill isn't anywhere on the maps. The town doesn't even exist." Bobby said.

"If it doesn't exist, then why is this happening?!" Dean asked.

Bobby sighed. "I don't know Ace. I don't know."

Dean sighed again and began stroking Sammy's hair when he became agitated. After the accident Sammy had refused medical treatment leaving Dean to wonder if he slammed his head and his dreams were being affected. So he and Bobby forced him to the doctor. The doctor just said that Sam got all twisted up and indeed hit head, but it wouldn't be enough to affect his behavior, so they put him on special medicine but it wasn't working. Sammy was have dreams about a place that didn't exist and was sleep walking if you could call it that. Dean felt like tying Sam up and locking him in the panic room to protect him.

He sighed once more and finished his coffee, then laid down and fell to sleep.

The next morning.

Sammy woke up with a headache. He had that dream again, or rather he thought it was dream. He grabbed his sketchbook and sketched what he saw. When he was finished he saw his brother coming in.

"Morning Sammy. How ya feeling?" Dean asked silently looking him over for injuries.

"I'm good. I have a headache but I'm good." Sammy said.

Dean nodded. "Well let's get some food in you and then some pain killers."

Sam nodded and went to the kitchen and found Bobby already making breakfast and went to help.

Dean sighed. He wished Sam would open up to him and tell what goes on in the dreams. He was about to head into the kitchen when he saw the sketchbook lying open. He did notice Sammy sketching something. He picked up the sketch book and looked at the drawings. As he looked he grew more and more worried and agitated. Some had a man with pyramid like helment holding a huge knife. Others were of a burning city and monsters everywhere. One with a woman burning on the stake. The latest was a chruch. The sketch was mostly black, but the chruch was still there, and gravestones, a darkened sky.

Dean closed the book and put it down. He and Sam were going to have a talk. This wasn't normal. He sat down at the table and kept a light conversation.

"So Sammy. I was thinking." Dean started.

"Uh oh. That's not good." Sam smirk.

Dean chuckled. It was nice to hear Sam joking with him. It had been a while.

"Anyways, you were saying?" Sammy asked curiously.

"I was thinking we should take a vacation when the Impala's finished." Dean said around a spoonful of scrambled egg.

"Where would we go?" Sam asked.

"Anywhere." Dean said.

Sam pondered for a moment and decided. "How about Vegas?"

Dean smiled a mega watt smile. "Sammy boy you have spoken my language. Vegas it is!"

Sam laughed. He knew his brother would go for it. He finished his breakfast and headed for the shower. He heard the sounds of metal being pounded into shape. He closed his eyes and allowed the hot water to soothe him.

When he was finished he helped Bobby translate some things into Latin, and some Latin into english.

Later that night found Sammy lying in bed listening to his brother soft snores. He didn't want to go to sleep although his medicine was making him sleepy. He didn't want to keep taking it as it didn't him like Dean and Bobby told him. Dean made him take it because it made him sleep. Dean didn't want him to stay up all night like he did when Jess had first died.

The medicine was pulling him to sleep. He didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to go there, or here that voice. That town he dreamt about scared him. Sure he had seen pretty gruesome things, but this was down right awful!

Soon without his permission his mind and body gave in and the pull of sleep took him under.

About an hour later.

"Bobby! Sammy's missing!" Dean cried.

Sammy was gone and so was one of the cars.

**Oh no! Sammy wandered off again! Well guys there's chapter 1! I hope you like it so far!**

**Until Next Time! Dean: Seriously?! Me: What?!**


	2. Welcome to Silent Hill

**A/N: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! How goes it? Glad you guys liked the last chapter! I'm going to stick to the movie as the games kinda go off track once in blue moon and cause confusion. Plus the movie would be easier to do and to follow. It won't follow the movie to a T but it'll be kinda close. Anyways, time for a random moment...NUUUUURRRRRRSE! *Ahem* Now that that's out of my system, let's get the show on the road! When we last saw our heroes, Sammy's been having dreams about Silent Hill! Ahh! And now he's wandered off! NOOOO! DEAN FIND HIM! Let's see what goes on!**

**BruisedBloodyBroken-Thank you! And it's always Sam! :) I'm a sucker for hurt/sick/and limp Sam! Poor guy! ;)**

**DjinnAtwood-*hugs back* I LOVE YOU 2! Lol! I knew you'd love it! The games get really confusing and go off topic. The movie's easier and pretty straight forward. But I's happy you like so far!**

**SnarryMoreidLover-Thank you my dear! And Sammy's on his own! So you guys are going get some angstyoverprotectivemomma Dean! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are-SAMMY! THOSE ARE MY COOKIES!**

**Welcome to Silent Hill**

Sammy groaned as he came awake. What had happened to him? Did he get hurt? Was Dean hurt? Were they both hurt? He groaned again and blinked the blurriness away from his vision. When it cleared he looked around and saw he was in one of Bobby's cars. He also noticed that Dean wasn't with him!

"Dean?" Sam asked.

He fumbled with his seat belt and got out of the car.

"DEAN!" Sammy shouted hoping for an answer. "Dean!"

He looked around and saw nothing. It was very foggy and it was snowing? Now this wasn't snow.

"Ashes?" He asked to no in particular.

He began to walk along the deserted road and stopped when he got to a sign that said "Welcome to Silent Hill."

'Silent Hill? But Bobby said this place didn't exist! How is this possible?' He thought to himself.

He continued to walk when he entered the town. It too was foggy and and snowing ashes. He got to the middle of town and called for his brother again. He turned around and spotted a little girl in front of him, the same girl from his dreams! He moved to get closer but she bolted.

"Hey wait!" He called after her.

He took off after her. He followed her into a neighborhood long since abandoned like the rest of the city, and then followed her to an alleyway. Suddenly an air raid siren went off and it got dark. Sam dug into his pocket and pulled out his zippo and lit it. He slowly decended the stairs.

"Hello? Little girl?" Sam called.

He walked caustiously and noticed a gurney with a body bag on it. In it he knew was a body that was probably horribly decayed and bloody judging by all the blood covering the bag. He looked at the fence like maze before him and saw the little girl. He jogged over and stopped when he saw blood, flesh, and guts spilled on the floor. He followed the trail of flesh and guts upward and gasped. He stepped back when he saw a guy hanging from the fence gutted, bloody, and alive!

He looked at the guys eyes and then looked and saw the girl and bolted off after her. Suddenly tiny monsters appeared before him and chased him. The tiny creatures tackled him and tried to drag him away.

"Get off! Get off!" He shouted as he tried to kick them off.

He got up and ran through a door before he tripped and got the wind knocked out of him. He began to army crawl away as the tiny monsters tried to pull him away again. It was hard to breathe. He couldn't think. He had to keep moving. He felt them tugging and pulling harder.

"NO! GET OFF! NOOOO!" He screamed.

Soon the darkness fled taking the monsters with them. Sam tried to get his breathing back to normal but between the 'accident' he had, the shock from the mosters and the alive gutted guy on the fence, and his racing heart he passed out.

Meanwhile

"Dammit Sammy! Where are you?" Dean whispered.

"Still not answering?" Bobby asked.

"No! I've tried a hundred times! I'm telling you Bobby he had to have gone there!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean-" Bobby was cut off.

"Where else could he have gone Bobby?! Silent Hill is the only answer!" Dean exclaimed.

Bobby sighed.

"Alright boy. I'll keep digging." Bobby said warily.

Dean nodded and went back outside and got to work on the Impala. It was kinda difficult to work knowing his little brother was out there in a place where it didn't exist and he didn't even know if his brother was okay! Or even alive at the matter!

He sighed. All he could do was hope Bobby would find something about Silent Hill and a way to get there.

"Please be okay kiddo. Hell. Please be alive." Dean silently prayed to no one in particular.

Dean shivered and felt his heart pounding. Did something happen to Sammy just now?

**Dean: PANCAKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY!? Me: *innocently* Nothing...yet. *evil smirk***

**Until Next Time! NURRRRRRRRRRRRRSE! **


	3. No way out

**A/N: Sammy: Good evening everyone! Hope you guys are well! If you're wondering where Pancake is she and her friend are in the kitchen making cookies. AND THEY SMELL SO GOOD! I want some but they kicked me out of the kitchen until their done...WAHHHHHHHHHHH! *pout* I was only going to sample half the dough... Anyways. Pancake actually meant to have this up last night but her friends internet has been going in and out. The cable guy came and fixed it..hopefully. So sorry if there's delays this week! Pancake has also granted me the power to answer any reviews and questions you may have! But first, when we last left off I was alone in Silent Hill and was attacked by monsters! Uh oh! DEAN! HELP ME!**

**SnarryMoreidLover: Sam: More overprotective bigbro/poppa goo...oh boy I'm in for it this time! And no. Rose and Sharon will not be making an appearence.**

**mollyk5: Sam: Wow! Your review was so big, Pancake had to PM you! So check your inbox! :)**

**DjinnAtwood: Sam: The-gutted-still-alive guy freaked me out! I've seen some gruesome stuff before but that...*shudders* And Dean will be going to Silent Hill! **

**JensenAcklesfan: Sam: Mama Dean?...Should I be worried?**

**Sam: Enjoy!**

**Sam: All mistakes are-*sniffs air and smells the cookies*...*sneaks into kitchen***

**No way out**

Dean sped down the highway like a bat out of hell. After hearing from another hunter that Silent Hill indeed exists, he made haste and finished the Impala. He needed a fast reliable car and his girl was just the car. Plus she hasn't let him down before. She would help in bringing his Sammy home safe and sound as she had been doing for years.

Dean patted the dash board and looked at the empty passenger seat. Bobby would've came with him but he was called away on a emergency hunt. So Dean was on his own. He sighed. Sam was suppose to be in that spot.

"Don't worry girl. We'll get him back and it'll just us again." He said to the Impala, he smiled when it purred in response. "I know. I miss him too."

Back in Silent Hill

"GET OFF!" Sam screamed as he came awake.

He flopped back down to the floor and panted for breath for a moment. Once he felt his rate back at a normal level, he got up and headed out of the bowling alley he had woken up in. When he got outside he could still hear the music and thought it was ironic.

"It definatly fits." He said to himself as he walked away.

He walked until he found he couldn't walk anymore. The road in front of him had disappeared!

"Only the dark one opens and closes the door to Silent Hill." A voice behind him said.

Sam quickly turned and saw the dirty woman dressed in rags. He wondered if everyone had dressed this way. If there were others, heck she wasn't even wearing shoes! He shook his head and came out of his musings.

"What do you mean by only the dark one opens and closes the door?" Sam asked.

"The dark one holds the key to many things." The woman said.

"Are there others? Besides you?" Sam asked.

"Yes. But only adults. We all lost our childern. Our light." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry. Do you know how I can get home?" Sam asked.

The woman circled around Sam as if examining him. Sammy began to feel uncomfortable and went to move away when he felt her grab his arm.

"Please let go." He said.

She didn't listen and tightened her grip. It was surprisingly strong! He grasped her wrist and yanked her arm away. The force knocked her to the ground and he took off.

"Into the fire he swallowed their hate." She said.

Sam ran as fast as he could back to the car. He noticed a childs drawing on the ground in front of the car. He picked it up and he slipped inside and shut the door and locked it. He examined the childs drawing and saw a school. It looked like the school he'd sketched from his dreams. He folded it up and put in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it opened. He noticed that the time and date were the same as the night he disappeared.

'Time must no longer exist here.' He thought.

He shook his head and dialed his brothers number. He cursed when he just got the voice mail. He tried again and again, and just decided to leave a message.

"Dean. Dean I need you. I'm in Silent Hill. I don't know how I got here. I remember falling asleep in our room at Bobby's and then I woke up here. I'm okay physically, but mentally I might have a few new scars after all this. Dean I know I never really admit this but...I'm scared. I'm scared and I need you! Please find me if you can!" Sam said hanging up when he was finished.

Sam sighed and leaned back into his seat. He was tired. He didn't he dozed off until a knock on the window made jump and snap awake. He looked out the window and saw an officer standing there. He got out and the next thing he knew his hands were bound behind him in hand cuffs.

'Damn! I must be out of it.' He thought as he struggled against his bounds. A voice brought him out of his struggles.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I said are you alright?" The officer asked. "I'm officer Cybil Bennet."

"Yeah. I'm Sam." Sam said. "Why am I handcuffed?"

"Good. We're hiking back to Brahams. The base isn't answering." She said nudging him. "You're handcuffed because I caught you speeding here last night."

"But we can't leave." Sam said.

The officer ignored him and they kept walking. Sam tried to tell her everything but she wouldn't hear of it. He huffed and then smirked when they came to a road that was cut off.

"Now do you believe me? And can you please take these off?" Sam asked.

"No. Get walking." Cybil said pushing him to walk. They walked a little ways when they spotted a figure walking around. "Hey you!"

Sammy looked at his pocket when his cell phone acted up. He remembered in his dream that figure was walking towards them was a monster! He struggled with against the hand cuffs again. He needed to get to the car and get his gun.

Cybil noticed her captive was agitated and struggling against his bonds.

"Hey. Calm down, everything's okay." She tried to soothe, but her captive just kept struggling.

Sam finally had had enough and knelt to the ground, with a little bending and twisting he managed to bring his hands in front of him. He bolted to the car and grabbed his weapons bag. He took out his gun and slung the bag awkwardly around his shoulder and fired his gun. He bolted off towards town ignoring the officer yelling for him.

He decided to head for the school. Maybe there he could find some clues.

Meanwhile

Dean paced back and forth of his motel room. He wished Bobby was with him. But he was on his own for now.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He was begining to get a headache. He had gone to library and called Tuluca archives. He now knew that Silent Hill was in West Virgina but the road was probably blocked off.

He jumped slightly when his phone went off and alerted him that he had a voice mail. Figuring it could his brother, he listened. There was a lot of static and it hard to hear but he made out some words.

_Dean...need...help...Okay...physically...I'm...sca red...Please...help_

Dean nearly dropped his phone. His brother sounded scared. Hell! He admitted it! Something he never does! He said he was fine physically, he added the 'for now' at the end, but still his baby was scared and god knows what was happening to him!

"Screw it!" He shouted.

He packed up, gassed up, and gunned the Impala to West Virgina. He be damned if he left his Sammy in that place any longer!

"Hold on Sammy! Big brother's coming!" Dean said.

**Sam: *munches on cookie happily***

**Until Next Time! Sam: munch munch munch munch**


	4. Alessa Gillespie

**A/N: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! How goes it? Was Sammy a good boy for y'all? I hope so! If you're wondering where he is, he's at the doctors with Dean. Sam ate half of the cookies my friend and I baked and then some of the dough. In short, he got a sugar and now has a wicked migraine with a bad stomach ache. Poor baby. I warned him. Anywho, they should be home soon. Wow! You guys are awesome! Djinn my beloved Jedi! I'm so glad you're loving this! And the same for the rest you! You guys make me so happy! When we last saw our heroes, Dean is bent on his baby home safe and sound! And Sammy met up with Dahlia, Cybil, and more monsters! Now he's off to the school to see if he can find some clues on how to home! Let's go find out how our baby's doing!**

**SnarryMoreidLover-Yup! Some characters came to play! RUN SAM RUN! Some of the monster didn't freak me out so much as the still-alive-gutted-hanging-on-the-fence guy...And we both know nothing will keep Momma Dean away from his baby!**

**DjinnAtwood-She was mysterious! But that was a good thing! And Sammy said she deserved it for handcuffing him when he did no wrong and had no memory of speeding. XD! MOMMA DEAN TO THE RESCUE! *plays Batman theme***

**JensenAcklesfan-I'm so glad! And yay! Don't look away, you might miss something! XD **

**Enjoy!**

**All mis-*facepalm* Once again Castiel found my radio...*hears Dubstep***

**Alessa Gillespie**

Dean flew down the road way as he came to a sign that said 'Brahams' with an arrow pointing left, and 'Silent Hill' with an arrow pointing upward to the left. Dean's eyes narrowed and he went towards Silent Hill.

"I'm here Sammy. I'll take you home." Dean whispered.

He groaned and slightly panicked at the same time when he saw the bridge to Silent Hill was blocked off by officers. He raised an eyebrow when he looked closer and it looked it like they were investigating something. He for the life of him prayed it wasn't his brother or his remains.

"If your dead Sammy, I swear-" He was cut off when an officer walked towards the Impala.

He slowly and carefully got out.

"Can I help you?" The officer asked.

"Yeah. I think my brother may have passed through here. He was driving a '68 GMC Sierra Grande. South Dakota plates." Dean said calmly hiding the panic beneath.

"Hey Tom. I got a positive ID on the truck. Man here says it was his brother driving." The officer said into his radio.

The older officer waved them over and the officer lead Dean over to him.

"Officer Thomas Gucci. I hear your brother was the one driving?" He asked.

"Yes. Can I go through and look him? I'm afraid he might've been hurt." Dean said.

Dean shuddered. He was slowly losing his calm and nerve. The sooner he found Sam the better. Then he was going to drag him back to Bobby's, tie him up, and then lock him in the panic room.

"I was just about to head up there. One of my officers went missing, we suspect she went up there to look for your brother. But we haven't heard anything from her since the other night." Thomas said.

"I haven't heard or seen my brother since the other night. Look can we please just go? I really need to find brother." Dean asked.

"Sure. Secure the area! We're going to get our asses up to Silent Hill." Thomas said to his officers.

"Yes sir!" The other officers said and returned to their posts.

Thomas and Dean piled into his car and headed up to Silent Hill.

Meanwhile

Sam jogged over to a map and put his weapons bag down. He panted for breath. Once he got his breathing under control and worked out the kinks in his shoulders, he straightened out. Carrying a heavy weapons bag while being handcuffed and running for your life from an acid spitting arm less thing was tiring.

"Man. I'm out of shape and I'm only twenty two." He sighed.

He got out of his musings and focused on the map before him. After studying it he picked up his bag and headed to the school. He took out the childs drawing and looked at it for a reference. He looked up when he heard a bird.

'A raven. Not good. I remember when I little I read a book and it said seeing a crow or a raven was a symbol of coming death. If I don't make it outta here, Dean will follow me and kick my ass.' Sam thought.

He cheered mentally when he made it to the school. He slowly made his way in and found the office. Sam found some keys on the desk and rummaged throught the locked drawers. He found a flashlight in the top one and took it.

"This will be useful." He said to himself.

He made his way down the hall and walked into a classroom. He passed a row of desk and stopped when one caught his eyes. He looked in the open desk and saw a piece of paper.

"Alessa Gillespie?" Sam whispered.

Sam then found himself watching a girl being bullied by her fellow classmates. They were throwing things at her and saying 'burn the witch.' When the flashback was over Sam looked up and saw the little girl from before. Before he got say anything she took off again and he bolted off after her.

"Hey wait!" He called.

He followed into the girls restroom. He walked inside and set his bag down. He heard crying and tried to soothe the distraught girl.

"Shh. It's alright. Eveything's going okay." Sammy said soothingly.

He pushed some of the stall doors open but one he couldn't. He got to the last one and open it. He jerked back at the sight he found. He gagged not just from the smell but how the body was positioned and tied. The male janitor was bound by barbed wire and was bent backwards and his feet touched nearly touched his head.

Once Sam got his bearings, he looked at the wall and it said 'DARE YOU DARE YOU DOUBLE DARE YOU' with an arrow pointing to the body. Sam examined it closer and noticed something was trapped in his throat.

'I guess I'm suppose to take whatever's out of his throat out. Here goes.' Sam thought.

He reached down the man's throat and quickly pulled out the object out. He looked at it and saw it was hotel marker. He was about to question it when he heard footsteps. Going into hunter mode he crept to the door and looked out. He saw people in strange hazmat looking suits carrying a bat in a cage. When they spotted him he quickly shut the door locking it.

The hamatted looking people pounded on the door trying to get in. He shut his eyes and sent a prayer that his brother would show up and the nightmare would end. Suddenly it was quiet. He heard the bat in the cage getting restless and the people quickly leaving. He gasped when he heard the air raid siren, but what really shocked him was the way everything peeling off like paint and floating away. It got dark, the only light was his flashlight. Everything now metal and he could no longer hear the siren.

He jumped when he heard groanin and screaming. He turned and saw the janitor making his way slowly toward him. The janitor put his hand on the wall and bloody veins appeared.

Sam's heart was beating too fast. He grabbed his bag and bolted. He flew down the stairs not really paying attetion to bodies in the middle, and stopped on a flight when he noticed the little girl at a desk rapidly coloring something. He backed away when she looked up at him and the last thing he knew he fell through a fence and his world blackened.

Back with Dean

Dean jumped and shivered. He rubbed his arms and took in a shaking breath. His big brother radar had just went through the roof. Something happened to Sam he could feel it.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah I'm alright."

Tom eyed him suspiciously, but decided to roll with it for now. The young man clearly had a lot on his mind and with his brother missing that had to make things worse as he could clearly see how worried he was for him.

Dean contiuned to stare out the window as they made their way into Silent Hill. Something happened. He needed to find his brother, and find him now!

'Hold on baby boy. I'm here. I'll find you and bring you home. I promise! Just hang on a little longer.' Dean thought to himself.

**Oh man! I don't know about you, but that was intense! That's only the beginning!**

**Until Next Time! Me: Cas, I've got to teach about music. Cas: *looks at me like I grew two heads***


	5. Pyramid Head

**A/N: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So while sitting around waiting for the internet to work again, those little devil plot bunnies and brain ninjas have been bouncing around. Needless to say your Dark Side Empress has come up with two new fics! They have been posted to my profile, so when you can go have a look! Anywho, you guys make me smile! I never thought this would be so popular with you guys! But oh man! I'm so happy you don't even know! *throws confetti* So anyways! When we last left our heroes, Dean made it to Silent Hill! But will he see Sam? And Oh no! Sammy's in nightmare world! AH! Let's go see how he's doing!**

**SnarryMoreidLover-I think I got Cas on the right track with music now. Lol! And Sammy! RUN MAN RUN! Momma Dean doooo something!**

**JensenAcklesfan-Momma Dean to the rescue! *plays Batman theme* XD! Yay! It makes me smile to know you're enjoying this! *hugs***

**mollyk5-Hi molly! Always nice to hear from you! And no it isn't necessary to watch to movie unless you don't understand what's going on. You can go to wikipedia and read about the film (which is what I do from time to time when I haven't seen a movie!) Dean forever the over protective momma bear! And yes, you borrow Sammy!**

**DjinnAtwood-Sammy will be lucky to see the light of day again! XD! I know right! So creepy! Alessa should've totally torn him apart!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mista-*watches Dean run down the hallway wearing a Batman cape*...?**

**Pyramid Head**

Sam awoke to a nasty headache and his back was killing him. He struggled to sit up for moment but managed to get into sitting position. He panted to catch his breath and struggled to his feet. He turned his head to the door on his right and heard a swarm of bugs and the sound of metal scraping on metal.

A tall man with huge knife and pyramid helment appeared alond with a swarm of weird bugs around him. The tall creature moved forward and stopped.

Sam got up and bolted. The creature watched for a moment and then slowly made his in the direction the boy was running to. Without looking back Sam darted to the door in front of him. It seemed far away but he had to make before that monster got to him!

Meanwhile

"SAM!"

"SAMMY! SAM! WHERE ARE YOU?" Dean shouted.

Dean and Thomas were now searching the school. Dean had listened to Tom's story about Silent Hill. It was his home town after all. He said the mine fire was still burning underneath and had been for the last 30 years. He had told Dean it was Hell. People screaming and running. Some weren't even found. He mentioned some witch hunters and a cult. Dean wasn't at all surprised. There was usually a cult somewhere.

"SAM!" Dean shouted again hoping his brother would answer. No luck.

Dean went outside and felt like something ran past him. A familiar scent hit his nose. Vanilla. Only one person wore that scent!

"Sammy." Dean whispered shakingly.

Dean looked back to Thomas, and Tom looked at him suspiciously again.

Back to Sam

Sam slid downt the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Tears welled into his eyes but he didn't allow them to fall. He took in a shaky breath, his brain trying to process everything. He was really beginning to hope this was just nightmare.

"Dean. I I can't...Dean." Sam whimpered losing his tough act and the tears fell.

Suddenly he was being dragged away! He struggled but this person or thing had a good grip on him and continued dragging him.

"GET OFF! LET ME GO!" Sam shouted.

"CALM DOWN!" A voice shouted.

He remebered that voice! He looked up and saw the officer from before had dragged into a room for safety. For now anyway. She helped him stand up and took the cuffs off.

"Thanks." He said softly.

She nodded and re loaded her gun. "Last mag."

"I have more in my bag." Sam said.

She looked at him and he explained what he was. He had a feeling something was going to happen to her, so he could risk it.

They looked up when they heard the metal on metal scraping noise. Sam took in a shuddering breath.

"It's him." He whispered.

"Who?" Cybil asked.

"Pryamid Head." He whispered back.

Suddenly a huge knife broke through the door. Cybil up against the corner, and Sam ducked low to the floor.

"Get down! Get down!" Sam shouted.

Pyramid Head kept up his attack and withdrew his knife and stuck it into the wall. He then reached his arm through. With quick thinking Sam brought out his sawed off and loaded it with real bullets and fired. The sound made his ears hurt and his head spin. But the creature howled in pain and withdrew his hand. He grabbed his knife and disappeared into the darkness. Soon the school was back to normal.

The two left the room. And Cybil raised her gun.

"What the fuck? What the fuck?" She asked.

Sam didn't kno what to tell her. This all confusing to him as well. A part of wished his brother was here. But the other part didn't because he didn't want Dean to see this type of Hell. He was going to be scarred and didn't want his big brother to be. It was bad enough one of them was going to be scarred. He shivered.

"You alright?" Cybil asked concerned.

"Yeah." Sam simply said. He already had his breakdown and couldn't afford another.

"You saw all that? That was real?" She asked.

"Unfortunalty. Yeah." Sam said. "Look. We don't have much time. We need to find a way to get out of here."

Cybil ran a hand through her short blond hair. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"I found this hotel thing, maybe there's a clue there." Sam said showing the hotel marker.

"Hotel?" Cybil said. She sighed.

Sam put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with pleading eyes to give her answers.

"It's going to okay. We'll find a way to get out here. We'll escape this Hell." Sam said.

Cybil nodded and they made their way out of the school.

Meanwhile

Dean and Thomas made their way back to the bridge. Thomas could tell the young man was more upset that he didn't find his missing brother. Hell. He was upset that he didn't find his officer. He could sympathize.

Dean got out of the car when it came to a stop and walked towards the Impala.

"Dean. We'll find your brother. But you got to let us help." Thomas said.

"Oh yeah. Well how we didn't find him?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Calm down Dean. Now just go home-" Thomas started.

"I'm not leaving without my brother!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean. Go home or I'll arrest you. Just go home and rest. We'll find Sam. And if I catch you doing something to interfere with the search I will have you arrested." Thomas said calmly.

Dean snarled. He got into the Impala and revved the engine a few times as if to challange the officer.

"Oh and Dean. I have friends in high and low places. So watch yourself." Thomas called.

Dean growled and took off. He hit the steering wheel and swore.

"Sorry girl. But I couldn't find him. But rest assured I will. I won't stop until he's home!" Dean promised.

He turned up his music and headed for his motel room. He was going to back to Bobby's and the two will figure a way to bring Sammy home.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I have to go back and re group. But I will find you! I promise! Be strong baby." He whispered as he headed for home.

Meanwhile

Sam and Cybil were walking to the hotel and everything was back to normal for the most part. It was back to being foggy and snowing ashes. The monsters were gone and so was the darkness. Neither of which Sammy liked.

"You know. People say this place is haunted." Cybil said trying to things light.

"I think they were right." Sam agreed.

'But this is one haunting I have to face alone. No salt and burn will take of it, and if we don't find the answer soon...Dean will be an only child.' Sam thought.

_Be strong baby._

Dean's voice rang into Sammy's head. He took a shaking breath and exhaled slowly.

"Dean." He whispered.

"Sam?" Cybil asked.

"I'm okay." Sam said.

Cybil nodded. They both looked at each other and ran into the hotel when they hear shouting.

**Getting more and more intense! Poor Dean. He really misses his baby!**

**Until Next Time! *continues to watch Dean run up and the down bunker with his cape*...?**


	6. The church

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! To those wondering why Dean was running around the bunker in a Batman cape...he was drunk. He and Cas had a drinking game and it ended with Dean being Batman and Cas sleeping on the fridge like a cat. I'm cutting those two off. At least Sammy's over his cookie poisoning and downing more. Ugh. More sick Sammy. Hmmm? I smell a funny little one shot...what do you guys think? Anyways, when we last saw our heroes Momma Dean was told to go home. I don't think he will. And Sammy heard Dean! Now he and Cybil are off to the hotel! Wonder what they'll find? Let's go find out!**

**SnarryMoreidLover-Poor Sammy! He misses Dean! And Dean is getting more frantic! And Dean was drunk when he was running around in his cape...**

**mollyk5-Hi my dear! You have a point! Lol! And yes, Sammy ate all the cookies and dough as there was chocolate all over his hands and face, and Dean was smashed along with Cas. They had a drinking game...oh boy...**

**DjinnAtwood-PYRAMID HEAD! I LOVE YOU! Who doesn't love that hunk of monster? And yes God have mercy on Gucci for Dean won't have any for him! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mist-*watches Sammy wreck havoc over a lego city in the living room*...**

**The church**

Sam and Cybil bolted as they heard shouting coming from the hotel. Sam ran up to the door and stopped when he saw two girls. One he recognized.

"Cybil! Here!" Sammy called when she raced by.

They went inside to the abandoned lobby. A girl was throwing things at the woman he'd met earlier.

"Get back!" The girl shouted.

"Hey! Stop!" Cybil shouted.

The woman said something about a flock without a shepherd, but Sam wasn't paying attention. He was in hunter mode and scanning the area. He didn't see the woman anymore and figured she left.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Sam asked the girl.

"Anna. My name is Anna." Anna said.

"Who was that Anna?" Cybil asked.

"Dahlia. She was casted out. Not even the darkness wants her." Anna said gathering her things and putting them in her bag. "Mother needed more food."

"There are others?" Sammy asked.

Anna nodded. "We take refuge in the church."

Sam didn't hear for he was once again in hunter mode but instead of scanning the area, he was examining it. Looking under every nook and cranny. Cybil followed suit as Anna stood silently by. Cybil took something out of one the cubby holes and looked at it.

"Sam. Look at this." Cybil said handing him the paper.

Sammy looked at it and swallowed. It looked like one of his sketches. This drawing had a woman frowning and burning at the stake.

"Where'd you find this?" Sam asked.

"111." Cybil said.

"Let's go." Sam said heading up the stairs.

They came to the end of the hallway and before them was a painting of a woman being burned on the stake.

"'The First Burning'" Anna whispered.

"What is it Anna?" Cybil said since Sam appeared mesmerized by the painting.

"'The First Burning'. Before the town had a name, the elders of my elders kept us pure." Anna said.

"You were burning witches." Sam whispered.

"Yes. It kept the darkness out, stopped the apocalypse." Anna said.

'Wish it was that simple, but then again this is reality we're talking about.' Sam thought to himself.

"Now what?" Cybil asked.

Sam took the knife from his boot and cut the painting revealing a door. Room 111.

"I found room 111." Sam said.

They made their way through the door and jumped through the hole going into the next building.

Sam looked around and then suddenly heard crying, like before in the school. He raced up a set of stairs ignoring the calls coming from Anna and Cybil. He followed the crying into a room. In the middle of the room was a gaping hole and it smelled of burnt things.

'Wonder if a fire happened here?' Sam thought.

He heard the crying and looked over to other side of the room. He set his bag down and carefully stepped onto one of the metal beams and crossed while muttering reassurances to the girl. When he got over to the girl, he got a good look at her and remembered her!

"You. You're the one that's been calling me in my dreams! You brought me here!" Sam said putting two and two together.

The little girl stood up and turned to him.

"Look at me. I'm burning." She said holding out her arms.

Sam gasp as the caught fire and then it surrounded him. He gasped again when he realized it was just an illusion.

"Sam?" Cybil called.

"Here!" He called back.

"What're doing over there?" She asked while grabbing some piping, she swung it to him and he caught it. "Swing back round."

Sam nodded and swung back to the other side. He knelt down and grabbed his back.

"What were you doing over there?" Cybil said.

"I saw a little girl." Sam said.

"Little girl?" Cybil asked.

They looked at Anna who simply shrugged. She tensed and began shouting when the air raid sirens went off!

"THE DARKNESS IS COMING!" She shouted.

Cybil and Sam followed Anna to the church. There they ran, and Sam stopped when he recognized the church from his sketch, he was so busy looking at it he failed to a dozen people ran past them inside.

Cybil and Anna were shouting at him, but he couldn't hear. His ears were ringing. Next thing he knew Dahlia was in his face.

"You meet her. Alessa. I can tell." She whispered.

"She's dead. Isn't she?" Sam asked.

He continued to ignore the shouts coming from Anna and Cybil.

"Fire doesn't cleanse it blackens." Dahlia said.

"You got that right." Sam muttered. "What does she want?"

The darkness surrounded them even more.

"Evil wakes in vengeance. Be careful of you choose." She said before the darkness swallowed then.

Cybil turned on her light and Dahlia was at the bottom of the stairs. Sam and Cybil were nearing the top. Dahlia turned to Anna and pointed to her and behind Anna a tall figure appeared.

As Sammy and Cybil reached the top, they watched as did the remaining towns people as the thing known as Pyramid Head disrobe Anna and then tore of her skin. Sam and Cybil bolted inside and closed the door as the being threw her skin to the door. Blood splattered on them.

The towns people murmured and muttered. Soon they began shouting, claiming he and Cybil were witches. Cybil drew out her gun but it was Sam how fired, and the towns people backed off.

"This is a sanctuary!" A voice cried.

A woman in purple robes headed toward them followed by men.

"Christabella. They gave him my Anna. They gave her to the fiend." The mother cried.

"Elenore, you must understand Anna went out on her own into the Devil's playground. She was not the responsibility of these strangers." Christabella said hugging the woman and giving them a weird look. "Now we must pray."

Sam and Cybil moved away from the door as they prayed. They sat in the back pews not really paying attention but planning their next move.

Meanwhile

"Dammit Bobby! I'm not leaving here by himself! God knows what's happening to him!" Dean exclaimed.

Bobby had met up with Dean and was planning on dragging him back home, but the stubborn Winchester wouldn't hear of it. Now Bobby was going to be forced to use extreme measures. There was nothing they could do. Evidence shows Sam's been to Silent Hill, but he's still missing and there's no trace of him. Bobby can't assume the worst yet because Sammy is just as stubborn as his brother but he couldn't risk Dean getting into trouble. He had to take Dean home so they could come up with a more better plan.

Dean was fuming! How could Bobby just leave Sam like this!? Or even think it!?

"Christo." He muttered.

"Cute. Go shower. You reek." Bobby grumbled.

Dean growled but agreed. He could use a shower. Maybe it would help soothe his nerves.

While Dean was in the shower Bobby got the things he needed to put his plan into action. When Dean stepped out of the bathroom his mind was so far gone he didn't notice Bobby behind him or the prick in his neck.

Dean sighed and stepped out of the shower. He shaved and dressed. He felt more human. Though his mind was completely on Sammy. He walked out of the bathroom and failed to notice the prick in his neck until he got dizzy.

"Wha...Bobby?" Dean slurred and then passed out.

Bobby caught him and lowered him to the floor. He took the rope he brought and bound Deans hands behind him and then his ankles.

"Sorry kiddo. But it's for the best. We need to go home and come up with a better plan, and not get ourself's killed." Bobby whispered.

He packed and loaded the Impala. He then gently loaded Dean in the backseat and covered him with a blanket. He adjusted the pillow behind him, and nodded to himself. He climbed into the drivers side and headed for home.

"Don't worry Sam. Will be back boy. You stay alive for us." Bobby whispered as a lone tear made its way down his cheek.

The trip home was going to be a long one.

**Oh man. Momma Dean's going to be mad as hell when wakes up!**

**Until Next Time! *plays with Sammy***


	7. The Hospital

**A/N: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Me and cliffies...I'm so evil! But I am the Dark Side Empress, so that does make me evil! MUAHAHAHAHA! But you guys love me anyways! So. Since I'm still having no luck finding a job, I've started my Holiday baking! COOKIES! COOKIES EVERYWHERE! NO SAMMY! NO SAMPLING THE DOUGH! You'll make yourself sick like the last time. DEAN! CAS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DRINKING ON WEEKDAYS!? Sigh...sorry guys...I got my hands full. *Dean runs down the hallway* Dean: I'MMMMMMM BATMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Me: *facepalm*Let's gets started...When we last left our heroes they made it to the church and are now planning their next move! And Bobby kidnapped Dean! Oh man! Let's go see what's up!**

**SnarryMoreidLover-Bobby! Why! Dean needs to rescue his baby! **

**JensenAcklesfan-Yes. Me and my evil cliffies! MUAHAHA! And thank you dear! I aim to please! Lol!**

**DjinnAtwood-Bobby's in for it! He might not get any mercy from Dean! And I agree! Hoo man! **

**BruisedBloodyBroken-Thank you hun! :)**

**The Hospital**

Sammy and Cybil followed Christabella to the end of the hall at the hospital. Sam figured that the hospital would be a good place to look for more clues, and he could get info on Alessa and what happened to her. So he had Christabella take them to the hospital when the darkness went away.

'I need to know what happened and why she called me here.' Sam thought.

The walked to the elevator and stopped.

"This elevator will take you to the demon who resides in basment. Are you sure you want to go down there?" Asked Christabella.

"Sam." Cybil whispered.

"Yes. I have to know. I need answers." Sam said.

Cybil nodded. She watched as Sam studied the map before him.

"Left, right, right, left, right, left,left" Sammy chanted as he studied the map and memorized it.

"Sam." Cybil called softly. "Sam, she's destroying you. You don't honestly believe-"

"Yes Cybil. I do. I believe this "demon" has answers. I need them and to get home." Sam said.

Once he had the map memorized he nodded to the men who pried open the old elevator. Sam stepped inside and waited for Cybil. But she didn't come. Instead Cybil grabbed the bar that held the door open and she looked at him with a smile.

"I hope you find the answers you seek." Cybil said.

She turned to Christabella and glared at her with a killing intent. She yanked the bar free and sent Sammy crashing down to the basement below.

Sam was about to something when Cybil yanked the bar free and he was sent crashing down. When the elevator hit the bottom he blacked out due to the impact.

Cybil stared Christabella down with her gun pointed to her head.

"I can see who you really are Chrstabella. You decieved those people. Using their fear against them you have control. Well no more." Cybil said.

She was about to fire when she was grabbed from behind and a hard punch left her dazed. Soon she was beaten senseless.

Meanwhile

Dean struggled against his bonds. He had woken back at Bobby's in his and Sammy's room bound to his bed. His wrists tied to the headboard while his ankles were tied to the footboard.

"Damn you Bobby." Dean snarled.

Bobby had told it was for his own protection and they would find Sam another way. But Dean didn't want to do that. He wanted to find Sam his own way! He thought Bobby was probably possessed but he passed all the tests. Bobby was Bobby. Just out of his mind!

He struggled again, and sighed when he didn't get free. At first he was just handcuffed to the bed. But he managed to escape. But Bobby found him and dragged him back here and bound him like this saying 'it was for his own good. And that Sammy didn't him in trouble or hurt'. He growled when Bobby walked in.

"Dean. I've doing some research-" He began.

"Good for you! Now let me go! I need to get to Sammy!" Dean snarled.

"You know I can't do that." Bobby said.

"Why?! Because I'd bring him home!" Dean asked.

"No! Because you'll go half assed and get yourself hurt or worse! Sam doesn't need that!" Bobby shouted.

"NO! HE NEEDS ME!" Dean shouted.

Bobby was about to say something when his doorbell rang. Not wanting to risk being caught with the police with Dean like this, he had to do something he didn't want to again. He grabbed the folded up bandana and closed in on Dean.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Sorry boy. But if you want to save Sam, I have to keep you safe as well." He said.

Dean's eyes widened when he saw the bandana. He began to struggle again, and struggled hard.

"Bobby! Stop! Bob-mmmph!" Dean started but was cut off now finding himself gagged. "Mmpphh! Mmmmm!"

Bobby sighed and left the room with muffled shouts following him.

"MMPHHH! MMMMM! MMPPHH!" Dean was shouting.

Dean gave up and snarled behind the gag.

'Now what?' Dean thought.

Dean looked at his wrists and noticed the knot was loosened. Carefully using his fingers he got the knot loose and freed his wrists! He then his knife he hiddened in the bedside table and cut his ankles free. He took the gag out, he grabbed his stuff, and carefully snuck outside. He saw that Bobby was busy with a customer, and took his chance. He slipped into the Impala and took off!

"I'll deal with Bobby later. Right now my Sammy is all that matters!" Dean said.

He patted the dashboard of his girl and smiled.

"Alright sweetheart. Daddy has to go save his baby! So we need to get back to West Virgina! I'm counting on you!" Dean said.

Dean didn't know that over the years the Impala had gained a presence all her own through the love, time, and care put into her. She appeared in the backseat because the passenger seat belonged to her Sammy.

"I shall not fail you Dean. I will not rest until we have our Sammy home safe and sound." She whispered.

Dean didn't hear her but when the Impala purred he understood her.

"Atta girl! Let's go get our boy!" Dean exclaimed.

Meanwhile

Sammy groaned as he came awake. His whole body hurt, but his head was killing him. He raised a hand to his head and felt a decent size knot.

"Nice. I probably got a good concussion." Sam said to himself.

He struggled for a moment to get up and was finally on his feet. After gathering his bearings, he grabbed his bag and got out of the elevator. He got out his mag light and turned it on. It was pretty dark in the basement. Remembering the map he followed it exactly as he remembered and when he got closer to hs destination he stopped.

"Oh shit." Sam whispered. "Now what?"

Before him was an Army of Nurses! And none looked too caring!

**Oh man you guys! **

**Until Next Time! *crashes in bed after getting everyone else to settle down*...sigh...**


	8. The Great Church Massacre

**A/N: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Ugh...Last night was crazy! At least my 'kids' are sleeping off their highs. They were such a handful last night! I hope they tire themselves out before the weekend. The weekends are when they're worst! But I'll admit, I love them very much. *Door opens* Huh? Wonder who's up? *Sammy walks in* Sammy! What are you doing up? Zeke: Not Sam. Me: Zeke?! What's Sam doing up? And shirtless...not that I'm complaining..*blushes deeply due to shyness* Zeke: I thought I assist you in your writing. Me: Uh I um Well...o okay I guess. Zeke: Are you alright? Me: *turns away* Yup. Just fine! Let's get started! When we last saw our heroes, Sam and Cybil made it to the hospital and Sam is now once again left on his own as Cybil has been taken! Dean managed to escape Bobby and is now heading back to West Virgina! Let's see what goes on!**

**SnarryMoreidLover-Ugh. I'm so tired! My 'kiddos' were too wild last night! And YAY! Dean escaped! GO MAN GO! SAMMY NEEDS YOU!**

**ElkeCQuinn-Thank you Dove for your wonderful reviews! And my hands were full! The weekends are when they're the most hyper! I have to hide all the sugary stuff and lock the liquor cabinet! XD!**

**BruisedBloodyBroken-You're a nurse? How cool! I know how nice nurses are, I've met plenty over the years being in and out of the doctors, ER, and on the operating table. All the ones I've met were super awesome! One of them played games with me, and another sat with after one of my surgeries until my dad came. So I have a lot respect for nurses! Anyways, I'm glad I make you laugh! XD!**

**DjinnAtwood-The Impala...IT LIVES! MUAHAHAHA! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mist-Zeke what are you doing? Zeke: Observing Me: *blushes deeper* Uh huh...**

**The Great Church Massacre**

Sam took a deep breath and stepped forward. He jumped when the nurses moved when the light of his mag light hit them. He turned off the light and they stopped moving.

"Huh? So light effects them." Sammy whispered to himself.

He kept his mag light off and moved forward. He held his breath and began to make his way through the army of nurses. Even though the light was off some off the nurses jerked and moved slightly. When he got to middle he set his light down and turned it off. He moved quickly as one them lashed out and began to slash at the others with her scapel.

When he was away from the nurses, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He entered through the door and a blinding light surrounded him.

"Congratulations Sam. You made it! You did it! Your reward. The truth." A familiar voice said.

Sam gasped as he found himself watching another flashback of the past.

_Alessa was a good little girl. She loved her mother very much. But she didn't have a father like the other girls. They bullied her. Threw things at her, beat her, called her a witch. That janitor you met. He hurt in ways a man shouldn't._

_Screams filled the air. Innocent screams._

_Alessa was declared a witch and Christabella ordered for her to 'cleansed' of her 'sin'. _

_The hotel? The room where you found me in? She was burned there. But your weapons, if you're not careful can rebel against you. Help came too late, although a man who like you help others came and took her the hospital._

_Alessa was hurt badly. They tried to help, but they couldn't. I came along and took away her hatred. She had so much of it and wanted her revenge._

_Sam gasped in horror as he watched this poor innocent girl be hurt by a man, bullied and abused, and then burned alive. Sam closed his eyes._

"You can open your eyes now." The voice said.

Sam slowly opened his eyes and saw the girl the looked liked Alessa standing before him. He looked over to the bed and saw a girl lying there. There was also a nurse in the corner crying.

"Who are you? And who is she?" Sam asked.

"She's Alessa. She's been waiting for you." The girl said. "And I have many names. But now I'm the dark part of Alessa."

"So if you're her hatred? What about her happiness?" Sam asked.

"After the janitor had hurt Alessa, and she was burned she birthed a child. The child is what's left of her happiness. We've hidden her in safety." Dark Alessa said.

"So, where do I come in this? Why did you bring me here?" Sam asked.

"I brought you here because we couldn't risk her happiness coming here, so I brought you here. I watched you for a while. You hunt evil. I knew you had to be the one to help. Your brother would be too wreckless." She smiled.

Sam had to agree on that one. But he knew he would reckless regardless. Right now Lord knows what Dean was doing to find him. He hoped he wouldn't worry himself sick or get hurt. He shook his head and looked at Alessa. She smiled a tiny smile at him. He smiled back.

"I'll help. On one condition." He said.

"Of course." Dark Alessa said.

"I want to go home. To my brother." Sam said.

Dark Alessa nodded and hugged Sam. Sam groaned and then gasped in pain. Dark Alessa was possessing him! He gave a shout of pain, then closed his eyes. He reopened them and they were narrow and dark. He smiled wickedly.

"Alright Alessa. Get ready. You'll have your revenge." Sam/Dark Alessa said. "Now is the end of days. And. I. Am. The. Reaper!"

Sam groaned and was back to normal for the most part.

"Hey! I do the driving!" Sam said.

_Fine. When we get to the church, go the middle and make a cut anywhere on your body. Preferably on your wrist or chest. Alessa and I well do the rest. _

"Alright. Let's go." Sam said.

Sammy made it to the church and snuck inside while they were praying. He tried to make his way to the middle without being seen but was caught. A strong arm gripped him around the middle and secured his arms to his side and a hand clamped down on his mouth. Soon he was being dragged to the middle. Not the way he wanted this to go, but at least he getting to the middle.

"Christabella. We have a guest." The man said.

"Ah. The boy. Bring him here." Christabella said.

Sam was dragged to the middle of the church. He looked up and let out a muffled gasp when he saw that Cybil had been burned alive! He began to struggle.

"Let him go." Christbella said.

The man nodded and let Sam go. Sam glared at the woman before him.

"You killed her." He hissed.

"We cleansed her. Since your here, you bear witness to Dahlia's cleansing." She smirked.

Sam looked over to the floor where men were guarding an unconsious Dahlia.

"What did you do to her?" Sam asked.

"We made her quiet. Now we'll cleanse her. But first you. Hunter." Christabella said.

"So the cat's out of the bag. Yes, I'm a hunter. I hunt evil." Sam said.

Christabella looked at him and nodded to herself.

"Then we won't burn you. We'll use you. You will hunt the monsters and purify the town." She said smiling.

"Ummm. No. I won't. I hunt evil. You count." Sam said walking around her.

She turned and moved in front of her and stabbed him in the chest. Sam went down to his knees as blood flowed out him quickly. But it wasn't all blood. Most of it was darkness. Sam slowly stood up and his wound healed. The middle opened up and barbed wire came through. The people went nuts. The door was now locked and no one could get out. Soon Alessa appeared on her bed. She stared down at her tormentors and smiled wickedly. She used the barb wire to kill the people.

Sam on the floor was fighting off people using only his knife. He didn't want to waste ammo, so his knife was his choice of weapon. He got cut, punched, kicked, but held his own as Alessa got her revenge. Dark Alessa danced behind him as the blood Christabella rained down on her.

Alessa picked up Christabella and held her tightly. She struggled and begged but Alessa stared her down with hatred in her eyes. Alessa used the barb wire and she stuck it up Christabella's private area. Christabella screamed in agony as the wires ripped her apart from the inside out.

Sam was getting tired. But the number of people died down. There was only a few left. He looked at Alessa for a brief moment and then screamed in pain when he was stabbed in his side. Alessa grabbed the man and pulled him apart with the wire.

Soon the entire church was silent. Dark Alessa having been satisfied disappeared along with Alessa. Sam was sitting on the floor gathering his bearings and making a make shift bandage his wound. He was covered in blood, bruises, and cuts. He was exhausted too.

"I'm gonna sleep a month after this." He said quietly.

When he was finished he gathered his bag and stood slowly. He looked down for moment and saw Alessa as she was before she died. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his bloodied cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

She smiled at him and disappeared. Sam smiled. Alessa could finally rest. Sam headed for the door which was wide open waiting for him. He stopped when he saw Dahlia sitting there.

"Why did she not take me with them?" She whispered.

"Your her mother. Mother is God in the eyes of child. I would know. I never knew my mother, but I could always see it in my brothers eyes everytime he talked about her." Sam said.

He walked out and headed for the car. Once he got there, the fog lifted, the ashes no longer fell, the road was fixed, and everything was normal. Like he was never in Silent Hill.

"You kept your promise. I kept mine. You are free from the nightmare world. Your brother awaits." Dark Alessa said as she disappeared.

Sam smiled. He was going home. He snapped his head up when he heard a familiar engine and then a voice calling his name.

"Dean." Sam whispered. Blood loss was a bitch! He was getting dizzy!

"SAM!" Dean shouted.

Dean let out a relieved half chuckle half sob as he spotted his brother. Earlier he overheard at the diner the investigation at Silent Hill was called off. Officer Cybil was presumed dead. Dean smirked at the chance he could save his brother without interference. But here and now he was looking right at him.

"SAMMY!" He called as he bolted to him.

Sam smiled tiredly at Dean and stumbled. The movement caused him white hot pain and he passed out.

"SAMMY!"

**Oh damn! Only one chapter left! **

**Until Next Time! Me: Thanks for the help Zeke! Zeke: No problem. Me: Now. GET SAMMY BACK TO BED! Zeke: *bolts***


	9. Season Finale

**A/N: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! You guys rock! Thank you so much to those who favorited, added, and/or alerted! Special thanks and hugs to my reviewers! You guys are so awesome! *hugs* Sadly this is the season finale! WAH! But there are more stories on my profile waiting to writen! So go to my profile and pick which one you like next! Yup! Another 'Readers Pick!' So go on! Don't be shy! Let me know which fic comes next! DjinnAtwood! My lovely! I hope you enjoyed it! Oh wait...I know you did! I enjoyed writing it for you! It was fun! Without further ado! When we last left our heroes, Sammy kicked ass and Alessa is at peace! And Momma Dean found his baby! Let's see how he is.**

**JensenAcklesfan-Aw! Thank you my dove! But like all great stories it has end, but then starts a new adventure! A nope! Sammy will have to deal with Momma Dean!**

**SnarryMoreidLover-I never know. Zeke is a mystery...and my 'kiddos' were quiet! But I know when Friday rolls in, I'm in for it! Lol! And yay! Alessa can finally rest and Dean found his baby! Whee!**

**DjinnAtwood-It was my favorite scene! And Dean won't let be letting Sammy go anywhere out of his sight for a long time! XD**

**mollyk5-Hello my lovely! And yes! Dean has his baby back! And I agree with the bubble wrap! ;) And Sammy snuggles! Whee! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mist-Cas..you're suppose to eat the cake...not stare at it...**

**Season Finale**

Sam floated in blissful oblivion. Sure he dreamt about Silent Hill and the horrors that lie within, but then he didn't dream anything at all. Just floating in peaceful darkness. No pain, no running around, no monsters, no nothing. Just darkness. Restful darkness.

Soon Sam opened his eyes to find green concerend ones looking back at him.

"Sammy. Are you awake this time?" Dean asked.

'This time? Was I awake before?' He thought. "Think so. Was I 'wake 'fore?"

Dean smiled in relief. Sure his brother's words were slurred and slowed, but at least he was awake this time.

"If you could call it that. You were out for the first few days and in and out the last few." Dean said placing his hand on Sammy's forehead. "Fever broke. That's good. Can you manage some soup?"

Sam nodded. He sturggled to sit up and was grateful for Deans help. Dean handed him the soup and with shaky hand he managed to eat a few bites. Soon after some bullying from Dean, he swallowed half of it and took his meds.

"So. Talk to me Sammy. What happened?" Dean asked softly.

Sam took a deep breath and began to explain what happened. He told Dean he was lying in bed one minute and the next he was in Silent Hill. Then he told about all the monsters and evil people in the town. How the town changed when the darkness fell. How a girl named Alessa was burned and she turned Silent Hill into an enternal Hell for revenge. He told Dean everything, and the weight on his shoulders was gone.

"So, is Alessa at rest?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. She's fianlly at peace." Sam said his eyes drooping. "So are we going back to Bobby's after this?"

"No." Dean said.

"Why?" Sam asked. He saw the look in Deans eyes and saw that something between them. "Dean talk to me. What happened?"

"That's my line." Dean chuckled lightly. He took a deep breath like Sam did. "He kidnapped me. He held me against my will. He said he didn't want to go find you and get hurt. But you know what happens when people keep me from you. I forgive, but I need time."

Sammy nodded. He knew all too well that if Sam was sick, hurt, or in trouble, Dean would always be there. And if he was kept away it wasn't a good thing. Dean would lash out violently. If Dean wanted time, so be it.

"How about we take a vacation?" Sam asked.

"Sounds good little brother. Now, get some sleep." Dean said patting his leg.

"No. I don't wanna." Sam whined.

"Sammy-"

"Please Dean. I've had enough of Silent Hill. I don't want to sleep." Sam whispere.

Dean smiled sadly. He quickly changed, and slipped into bed with Sam.

"Dean. What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Sleeping. You should too." Dean said.

Sammy smiled and snuggled closer to his brother. Soon he fell into a peaceful and restful sleep.

Dean smiled when Sammy began to snore softly. He wrapped his arms around him protectively.

"Always here for you baby boy. Always." Dean whispered.

He too fell to sleep peacefully. Both brothers slept through the night together happy and peacefully.

***Sniff* So awesome! Alrighty guys! You know what to do! Which fic on my profile will be the next greatest Winchester adventure? I can also do requests (please no wincest!)!**

**See ya the next thrilling season of Supernatural! **


End file.
